Hyvää Joulua!
by Aderinaz
Summary: Tino, Peter ja Berwald saavat jouluksi vieraita. Ilta jatkuu hyvissä merkeissä, ja lopulta tapahtuu jotakin merkittävää. Sisältää Sufinia, Geritaa, Spamanoa ja UsUkta!


**Nimi: Hyvää joulua!**

**Kuvaus: Tino, Peter ja Berwald saavat jouluksi vieraita. Ilta jatkuu hyvissä merkeissä, ja lopulta tapahtuu jotakin merkittävää.**

**Tekijänoikeudet: Ainut mitä omistan tästä on juoni, itse hetalia ja sen hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle.**

**Muuta: Sisältää Yaoita ja Romanon kielenkäyttöä löytyy hillitysti.**

* * *

"He tulevat! He tulevat jo!" Peter huusi katsoessaan ikkunasta ulos, ja toden totta, sieltä tuli vieraamme. Vaikka lunta tuli taivaalta kunnolla tuiskuten, se ei haitannut ketään, se vain loi tunnelmaa.

"Rauhoitu nyt kulta rakas", Tino sanoi hymyillen silittäen pienen pojan pellavahiuksia.

"Vaikka he tulevat ja olet pitkään odottanut tätä päivää, älä ole liian innokas, tiedät varsin hyvin, ettei Arthur pidä siitä" mies jatkoi katsoen Berwaldiin hymyillen hieman.

"Joojoo olet sanonut sen varmaan sata kertaa, joten taidan tietää jo?", poika sanoi mennen ovelle vastaan. Tino hymähti hieman ja meni Berwaldin luo, antaen hänelle suukon ja kadoten sitten keittiöön jatkamaan ruuanlaittoa.

"Buon Natale!", italialainen mies huudahti astuessaan sisään ovesta. Peter juoksi halaamaan häntä, tietenkin, olihan tämä vieras oikeastaan hänen suosikkinsa.

"Hyvää joulua vain teillekkin", huusin keittiöstä.

"Jättäkää takkinne vaikka tähän ja olkaa kuin kotonanne." Peter sanoi iloisena.

"Hei Peter", sanoi tuttu ääni ovelta. Britti aksentti erottui selvästi siitä.

"Isoveli!", Peter huudahti riemuissaan, hän ei ollut uskoa että hän todella tulisi.

"Hei pikkukaveri!" toinen ääni sanoi ovelta, tämä taas oli enemmänkin iloinen ja no mitä häneltä odottaisi, hän kuulosti kuin olisi jälleen kerran syönyt jotakin.

"Voi herrantähden voitko hetkeäkään olla ajattelematta mahaasi?!" brittiläinen sanoi tiukasti.

"Älkäähän nyt viitsikö tukkia ovea, täältä tulee vielä ihmisiä", sanoi voimakkaampi ääni. Hänen äänestään voi päätellä, ettei mies vitsaile oikeastaan koskaan.

"Niin kerrankin tuo idiootti on oikeassa!"

"Mi amor, ota rauhallisesti, ajattele kerrankin olemme oikeasti jossain kylmässä, ei tällaista ole muualla ja voin sanoa että rakastan tätä säätä! Mutta tomaattini, miksi olet noin punainen?"

"Voisitko olla hiljaa, tänne jäätyy."

Vieraiden päästyä sisään he menivät olohuoneeseen istumaan ja juomaan glögiä.

Berwald istui nojatuolissaan, Peter istui Arthurin ja Alfredin kanssa yhdellä sohvalla, toisella sohvalla istuivat Feliciano ja hänen veljensä Romano, ja tietenkin hänen vierellään Antonio. Toisella nojatuolilla, Felin vieressä istui Ludwig. Tino taasen hääri keittiössä valmistamassa perinteistä jouluruokaa samalla välillä käyden vieraiden luona kysymässä tarvitsivatko he jotakin.

"Tino hei, ota nyt vähän rennommin!" Alfred huikkasi sohvalta, kun mies kantoi lisää kuumaa glögiä pöytään.

"Niin mamma, etkö tulisi hetkeksi edes istumaan kanssamme?", Peter kysyi koiranpentuilme kasvoillaan.

"Ei se ruoka itsestään valmistu. Berwald tulisitko auttamaan?", Tino vastasi hymyillen. Berwald vain nyökkäsi ja nousi.

"Voitko hetken olla lääppimättä?" Romano tivasi Tonille, oli totta että mies koko ajan oli pitelemässä tätä kädestä.

"Mutta enkelini, miten voisin jos olet siinä?", Toni leperteli ja sai Romanon punastumaan taas.

"Voi Antonio, olisitko kiltti ja olisit kiusaamatta Faratelloa?" Feliciano puuttui asiaan.

"Älä sinä minun asioihini puutu", Romano sihahti.

"Onko pakko pitää tuollaista meteliä, varsinkin kun olemme jonkun vieraina. Nauttisitte illasta ennemmin." Arthur puuttui asiaan.

"Olen täsmälleen samaa mieltä", Ludwig myöntyi. Hetken aikaa kaikki olivat hiljaa, kunnes Peter ja Alfred repesivät nauramaan.

"Mikä teitä nyt naurattaa?" Arthur sanoi ja kaksikko nauroi vielä enemmän. Feli ja Toni yhtyivät nauruun.

"Hei kun olette koonneet itsenne, miten olisi jos tulisitte syömään?" Tino huikkasi keittiön ovelta.

"Peter, sinä voit viedä heidät istumaan, okei?" hän lisäsi vinkaten silmää.

"Tietenkin! Seuratkaa vain minua." poika sanoi iloisesti hypähtäen sohvalta.

Joukkio lähti seuraamaan Peteriä, osa vielä nauraen, toiset taas ihmetellen naurua.

* * *

"Okei istukaa mihin haluatte", Peter sanoi ja istui tavalliselle paikalleen, isänsä ja äitinsä viereen. Berwald ja Tino kantoivat ruokia pöytään ja lopulta istuutuivat itsekin.

"Noniin, en ehtinyt aiemmin sanoa kunnolla hei ja tervetuloa kylmään Suomeen", Tino aloitti kun kaikki olivat valmiita syömään.

"Mutta nyt kun sain ruoan valmiiksi pöytään, voin alkaa nauttia illasta samalla tavalla kuin muut. Eli tervetuloa jäiseen Suomeen, toivon että viihdytte vierainamme ainakin joulun ajan." mies lisäsi hymyillen.

"Ainiin ja voitte alkaa syömään!", hän jatkoi nauraen sitten hieman.

Tästä se alkoi sitten, kaikki ottivat jotakin, maistoivat uutta ja söivät ateriaansa. Puheensorina kävi koko ruokailun ajan, milloin mistäkin. Ruoasta, juomista, perinteistä, lahjoista… Mutta jälkiruoan kohdalla alkoivat kaikki hieman rauhoittua.

Feliciano tarttui salaa Ludwigin kädestä pöydän alla, joka sai miehen hieman hämilleen, mutta hymyilemään.

* * *

Sitten oli lahjojen aika! Varmasti Peterin suosikki hetki koko joulussa. He kerääntyivät koristellun kuusen luo ja istuivat alas.

"Tänä vuonna pukki kävi vain tuomassa lahjat kuusen alle", Tino selitti Peterille hymyillen. Hän rakasti "huijata" lasta uskomaan joulupukkiin niin kauan kuin vain pystyi.

"Hei täällä on minun nimeni!" Peter huudahti lukien pakettikortteja.

"Tämä on Felin ja Romanon yhteinen", hän jatkoi iloisena jakaen paketteja kaikille.

"Toni-sedälle", hän luki paketista hämillään hieman.

"Se on minulle", Antonio sanoi säteillen. Hän hieman aavisti keneltä lahja olisi.

"Alfred, tämä on sinulle", Peter jatkoi juoksuttaen paketin amerikkalaiselle.

"Tietenkin se on sankarille!", Alfred möläytti ja sai Arthurin tökkäisemään itseään kylkeen.

"Pitäisitkö mölyt mahassasi?" mies tokaisi katsoen tätä.

"Tietenkin,_ rakkaani_", Alfred sanoi suloisella äänellä ja antoi brittiläiselle suukon poskelle. Vaikkakin hän sai uuden lyönnin, näki selvästi että mies ei pistänyt pahakseen elettä.

"Ludwig, tämä taitaa olla sinulle?" Peter kysyi epävarmana lukemastaan. Se oli täynnä italialaisia sanoja, joista lapsi tunnisti vain yhden, Ti amo…

"Kiitos pikkuinen", Ludwig sanoi ottaessaan lahjan vastaan, samalla katsoen merkitsevästi Feliä.

"Äiti ja isä, tämä on teille", Peter sanoi ojentaessaan heille paketin.

* * *

Kun kaikki lahjat oli jaettu, alettiin niitä avaamaan innokkaasti. Peter sai tietenkin eniten lahjoja, olihan hän vasta lapsi. Hän sai kauko-ohjattavan auton, junaradan, kellon, agry birds- tavaraa ja vaikka mitä muuta.

Antonio sai tomaatteja, suuri yllätys, mutta sai hän myös sellaisen rannekorun mihin sai kaiverruksen. "Te amo, bastardo".

Romano sai suuren kirosana-kirjan ja varmasti kaikki tietävät sen tulevan tarpeeseen.

Feli taasen sai lisää kokkausvälineitä ja pastakastikkeita, mutta Ludwig oli hänelle hommannut pienen samettisen rasian myös. Siitä hän vasta innostuikin ja suorastaan hyppäsi miehen kaulaan.

Mitä Ludwig sitten sai? No se jääköön arvoitukseksi kaikille, mutta sen voin sanoa että hänen muutamat kokoelmansa kasvoivat jälleen.

Alfred sai mäkkärin lahjakortin ja avaimen sekä lapun "Tiedät mitä se tekee, sillä avataan ovia. Olet kai sitten tervetullut käymään milloin vain jos osaat käyttäytyä."

Arthur sai kokkauskirjan ja sen sisällä oli pieni kuori, josta löytyi muutama ravintolakuponki millä hän saisi syödäkseen. Mutta sitten hän huomasi, että ravintolat olivat vain amerikkalaisia.

Mutta Tino ja Berwald, heidän tärkein lahjansa ei ollut ehkä hienoimmin pakattu, tai ostettu, mutta se oli täynnä rakkautta ja siitä näki selvästi heti että sitä oli mietitty tarkkaan. Heidän yhteisestä paketistaan paljastui taulu, taulu jossa oli heidän perheensä. Siinä oli Berwald, Tino, Peter ja Hanatamago kaikki yhdessä, heidän sinisen talonsa edessä. Alhaalla luki "Rakas perheeni."

Tino katsoi kuvaa, nojaten Berwaldin olkaan, muutama kyynel häneltä pääsi karkaamaan. Se oli joulun kaikkein parhain lahja, oikeastaan kaikkein parhain lahja koskaan. Berwald huomasi kyyneleet ja pyyhki ne pois, antaen rakkaalleen sitten suudelman.

Eikä muuten Tino ollut ainoa joka sai suudelman. Toni vei Romanon keittiöön, josta pian kuului avun huutoja ja naurua Tonilta. Romano yritti kovasti olla pitämästä tästä suudelma kaappauksesta, mutta ei onnistunut ja luovutti.

Alfred huomasi mistelin oksan eteisen oven karmissa ja meni sinne seisomaan. Sitten hän pyysi Arthuria luokseen, sillä varjolla että näki ulkona jotakin. Arthur tietenkin meni tähän halpaan ja meni amerikkalaisen miehen luo, joutuen suutelemaan tätä sitten.

Ludwig oli jo monta suudelmaa tässä välissä saanut Feliltä, rasian sisältö oli aiheuttanut sen.

Myöhemmin illalla Peterin mentyä nukkumaan, aikuiset jatkoivat joulunsa viettoa hyvässä tunnelmassa, rakkaidensa vieressä. Enää ollut sitä jännitettä alussa vain oikeastaan glögin jälkeen kaikki alkoivat lämmetä hieman. Mitä siinä glögissä oli, no sen tietää vain tontut!

"Feliz Navidad!"

"Buon Natale!"

"Frohe Weihnachten!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"God Jul!"

"Hyvää Joulua!"

* * *

**Nonniin elossa ollaan! Näin joulu aattona oikein ajattelin yöllä -Klo 2 aikaan- että hei kirjotanpas sen ficin jota olen suunnitellut! Tämä oikeastaa on omistettu kahdelle ystävälleni, toiselle joskus puhuin tästä (: Joten olkoon tämä lisäys joululahjoihinne!**

**Hyvää joulua!**


End file.
